1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Already known from DE 102005049122 A1 is a valve assembly of this type which has a conventional configuration of a transverse channel 1 in the valve housing; according to this document the transverse channel 1 can be formed as a transverse bore, by drilling or punching, and therefore by separate production steps and complex and costly finishing work on the valve housing, only after the valve housing has been produced.